


Kiss me, geek!

by kaz_shirakawa



Category: Calvin & Hobbes
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, F/M, Fan Service, Feelings, Geek Love, Geek girl, High School, I love my geek, Kissing, Lovable geek, Scents & Smells, Sitting in a tree K I S S I N G, Tastes, Teenagers, Yuletide, Yuletide 2018, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, Yuletide Treat, except no tree, girls aren’t icky any more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaz_shirakawa/pseuds/kaz_shirakawa
Summary: Drabble: in between classes, a teenage Calvin shares a sensual kiss with his girlfriend Susie the geek.





	Kiss me, geek!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BelaBoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelaBoo/gifts).



Calvin ducked behind a locker with Susie Derkins, out of the way of all of the students hurrying from one class to another.

He breathed in the fruity smell of the shampoo on her silky hair as he pulled her close for a kiss. She got up on tiptoe, and he felt the soft roundness of her breasts against his chest and the frame of her glasses against his cheek. He leaned towards her and tasted the watermelon flavour of her lip gloss as her soft lips met his.

Sure, Susie might be a geek, but she was _his_ geek.


End file.
